1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to the field of water toys and in particular to a mechanism for supporting a toy ball on a stream of water.
2. BACKGROUND ART
The present invention is directed to a device for supporting a toy ball on a fluid stream, such as water, for use as an amusement or game playing apparatus. In its preferred application, the present invention is used as a "baseball" type game. Because of the use of flowing streams of water, the present invention is particularly enjoyable in hot weather and hot climates.
In the past, several devices have been used to support a ball or other object on a flowing fluid stream. In Neveling, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,895, a toy fountain is described in which a light weight ball is held in a suspended spinning position at the side of a stream of water. In Neveling, a stream of water is generated in an elongated clear vertical member so that the supported ball may be viewed easily while limiting access to the ball.
Damm, U.S. Pat. No. 755,114 is directed to a fountain utilizing mercury as the liquid medium and illustrates the supporting of the ball on a vertical stream of mercury.
Stanley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,785 is directed to a water play toy in which a clown's hat comprising an inverted funnel with an impeller disposed in the top portion thereof is supported on a vertical stream of water and throws off a shower of droplets.
Evans, U.S. Pat. No. 3297324 illustrates the use of an air stream to support a light weight ball.
The present invention provides a water toy combining the well known participatory enjoyment of baseball with the cooling of water and water sprays.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a stationary base member for projecting a substantially laminar stream of water upward for supporting a toy ball. An adjustable valve is connected to a water supply means for controlling the pressure of the laminar output stream of the base member and correspondingly controlling the supportive height of the toy ball.
In still another aspect of the invention, the supporting stream of water may be used as a "tee" where upon the player may strike the ball from the "tee" with a toy bat. When striking the ball, a spray of water is produced adding the aspect of water play to the game.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a controllable valve is provided where upon a player may adjust the height of the supporting stream so as to make it more difficult for a second player to strike the toy ball with a toy bat. In this manner, a game of water baseball may be enjoyed wherein the player controlling the valve is the "pitcher" and pitches to the batter by adjusting the height of the toy ball supported on the stream.